Fix You
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Songfic


**Mais uma, sim, pq não? hahaha como já deu pra notar estou muitíssimo apaixonada por este casal...**

 **Enfim, espero que gostem!**

* * *

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed,_

 _When you get what you want, but not what you need,_

 _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse..._

Era tarde, ele não saberia dizer que horas seriam exatamente, mas sabia que era muito tarde, fazia frio ali na praia, ele sentia a água nos pés descalços, o carinho cortante das ondas geladas, o cheiro da brisa do mar, cheiro de liberdade, algo que ele nunca soube o que era. Estava tão cansado, considerou se afogar no mar, deixar que as águas geladas e límpidas o purificassem dos anos de dor e mágoa, de todo o sangue e morte que o acompanhara nos últimos tempos, tantos rostos inocentes, tantos que ele já nem se lembrava mais, a verdade é que ninguém nunca escapa da arena, nem mesmo os vencedores, ficam presos a ela para sempre, presos naquela glória falsa e decadente. Ele só queria esquecer, por isso bebia. A garrafa que ele roubou da festa de comemoração daquele ano já tinha acabado, ele detestava essas festas ridículas, cheias de gente falsa e superficial, comida esquisita e bebida ruim, serviam sempre champanhe, ele detestava champanhe, preferia whisky, mas bebia mesmo assim. Sempre bebia, mais e mais.

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worst?_

Já fazia algum tempo que ele estava sumido, ela já o tinha procurado por toda parte, ele sempre fazia isso nas festas de comemoração, catava uma garrafa qualquer e sumia, Haymitch não tinha nenhum senso de etiqueta, onde já se viu? Sumir no meio da festa mais importante do ano, ele a deixava maluca com sua inconsequência e falta de respeito com as regras. Ela odiava o fato de ele ser tão autodestrutivo, às vezes ela achava que ele se odiava tanto que planejava beber até morrer, ouvia os gritos dele a noite quando viajavam juntos no trem, eram gritos agonizantes, angustiantes, ela não conseguia nem imaginar a dor e os horrores que ele guardava dentro de si. Sentia o peito apertado só de pensar no quanto ele sofria, todos os dias, durante todos aqueles anos, pensar nisso sempre a fazia chorar, ela sabia que jamais poderia substituir quem ele perdeu, sabia que desperdiçava seu amor com alguém que jamais poderia lhe retribuir, mas saber disso não era tão ruim quanto saber que ele sofria. Nada jamais poderia ser pior.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And i will try to fix you..._

Ela ainda estava procurando por ele, calculou que pelo tempo que passara enquanto ele estava sumido, a garrafa certamente já teria acabado, pegou duas taças de champanhe e foi procura-lo no único lugar onde não havia se atrevido a ir, obviamente era onde ele estava, na praia, na beira do mar, ela bufou de raiva, andar naquela areia toda arruinaria de vez os sapatos caríssimos que ela estava usando, deu uma última olhada neles e suspirou, dando adeus às lindas obras de arte feitas por Cinna especialmente para ela, foi até onde ele estava e lhe ofereceu uma das taças, ele virou o conteúdo dela de uma só vez, em seguida repetiu o gesto com a outra taça, parecia muito sério e muito distante, muito triste também, ele sempre estava triste, isso a fazia triste também.

\- Obrigado, pela bebida. – Disse ele repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio frio que pairava sobre eles.

\- De nada. – Respondeu ela simplesmente. – Está frio, deveria voltar para dentro.

\- Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Eu sempre me preocupo com você. – Concluiu ela tristemente.

\- Pare com isso, Effie, está perdendo seu tempo. – Respondeu ele secamente, ela sentiu as palavras dele como um tapa.

\- Eu sei. – Ela disse baixinho, ela tentava não chorar, isso não era de bom tom, ela era um dama e não uma desmiolada histérica, se portaria como tal.

\- Você merece alguém inteiro, Effie, eu estou quebrado, como um carro velho, nunca vou funcionar direito. – Emendou ele brandamente, odiava magoá-la, ela era a única luz que sobrara na vida dele.

\- Eu posso tentar consertar, - Respondeu ela corajosamente.

 _And high up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let it go_

 _But If you never try,you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth..._

\- Me ama a ponto de tentar? – Perguntou ele, olhando diretamente para ela pela primeira vez desde que ela chegou, ela não gostava quando ele fazia isso, tinha alguma coisa nos olhos dele que a deixava com um nó na garganta, eram azuis como os dela, mas eram também muito diferentes, olhos de alguém que já viu o horror, olhos de alguém que sabe o que é o medo, ela sempre tinha vontade de chorar quando olhava nos olhos dele.

\- Amo. – Respondeu ela num fiapo de voz.

\- Você é a única coisa boa que eu tenho. Me leve pra casa. – Pediu ele ao estender a mão para ela. Ela sabia que ele havia dado a ela a permissão de amá-lo, de tentar curá-lo e consertá-lo, sabia também que seria difícil e que talvez ela jamais conseguisse, mas sabia que tentaria mesmo assim.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And i will try to fix you..._

* * *

 **Se chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar, né?**

 **;)**


End file.
